Truest
by robpattinsonluvzmee
Summary: not ooc, original idea by me.  A girl is swept off her feet by a vampire at Forks High - but what goes wrong after frenzy in the forest?  R AND R NO FLAMEZ PLZ TY
1. Chapter 1

Dis is my first fanfic everrr.

i wanna rite fanfic for a job or somethin but only twilight fanfic

twi. is my fav movie! i havnt read the books yet

okay enjoooy

Mackynzey and Jasper

If the Cullens were only Edward, Bella, rosalie Emmet and jasper! no alice.

not ooc! pleae read and review

When I was young the girls at school would call me so skinny. They would lock me in the bathroom but I think they were jealous. nobody was skinny as me.

Im nt scary skinny like the girls with eating disorders just skinny enough that I wear anything and look really pretty good and betifull.

I had wavy really dark like chocolate hair that went down to the middle of my back which looked darker next to my REALLY pale white skin. You can almost see my blood my skin is so white but my mom said im descended from gods so I'm almost like immortal or somethin. But I lived in Forks so I never tanned so my skin was always like super super white

my eyes were a frozen glacier, super blue and grey and dark blue and like rainy but mysterious. But I never really liked them, I always thought I was so ugly with my angular cheekbones and small but nicely curved mouth. I liked my blue eyes though they were super pretty if anything.

I woke up on Monday mornign I d i needed to go to school. I put on black tights and a white knit sweater with half sleeves and boots I bought at Abercrombie and Fitch. Setting my book down, I brushed my curly hair and put on tons of black eyeliner and bright red lipstick

"omg I look like a vampire!' I laughed and grabbed my hello kitty bag that I used for my textbooks. i grabbed my iPhone and texted Ashley my best friend ever except she was my only friend but i didnt like her that much i was kind of an outsider plus she was jealus of how skinny i am.

OMG ASH CAN U BELIEVE ITS ALREDDY SENIOR YEAR?1 I pressed my thumb to the keys in a blur - i had had a phone since I was like six and was a master at textinn A few second I got one back.

I know right Zey? Zey was her nickname for me. My full name was Mackynzey Brittneyy Grey Mayna Waterview but I liked to go by Kenzey cause its cuter.

i didnt wanna eat breakfast so i just opened the car door to my Porsh - a present for my last birthday. i didnt like birthdays that much becassue I didn't really like eating cake or milk or ice cream. when I was little the other girls were are skinny as I was but they went to every birthday they could and ate so much cake that they grew weight so they werent as small as me. If i ever ate it was usually sushi, diet pepsi but my favorite food was especially salad. any kind of salad, as long as it didnt have tomatoes, mushrooms, or brocolli or peppers or onion or beans or corn or lettuce or spinach or squash/pumpkin because most veggies are fat and disgusting. everthing else was delicious though! I loved every fruit and almost every vegetable. im vegetarian, harming the animals for food makes me sick.

When i arrived at school Mike came running over to me.

"Hi Mike" I said

"Hi kenzey, guess what!"

"What!"

"Jessica and I broke up."

"oh my gosh I am so sorry!" I wasn't sorry at all tho. I hated Jessica - she was so mean to Bella Swan all the time.

"No no, its ok. she was f**king mean!" He looked down but peeked up at me. I made eye contact but he quickedly looked away.

"So Mike. do we have Any classes together this year?"

"I have Math first what do you have?"

"Omg I have math too yay!" It would be another good school year for me, I would get straight As because i am super smart but not like gross smart like stupid geeks and nerds but like pretty and attractive smart. Mike was my friend other than ashley but Is hated his girlfriend Jessica or ex girlfriend now,she always kicked him around. He called me a teachers pet but I couldn't help that I was friendly with the teachers abnd I was smart.

"Hi Mackynzey," a voice said.

I turned aorund... It was Jasper Cullen!

"Hi Jasper," I whispered. he was so cute but I had never actually talked to him before.

"YOu have math right?"

"Yes." I smiled big.

"Oh me too!" He was relieved somehow but quickly turned depressed. He walked away back to the rest of the cullens and bella swan. i looked at bella. her hair was shorter than mine and she wasnt as skinny as me but she was okay we were ok friends

"That was weird!" Mike siad akwardly.

"o Come on he just wanted to know if I had math with him!"

'"but Why?" Mike asked.

"I dont know maybe he needs a friend since that b**ch alice broke up with him last year"

"Oh mabye." We started walking into school. "Hey kynzey," he asked.

"Ya?'''

"do you maybe wanna go on a date with me? Thats why I broke up with Jessica i like you so much better than her"

I was shocked, but I just couldnt see me and him togethr!"

"Um. I dont think so Mike I just really cant see us together."

"But please? Youre so pretty! I really want a date! Just one date!"

I suddenly noticed Jasper lookeing at me from his locker, like he was listening to our conversation.

"No uh uh Mike. Im sorry."

All of a sudden I slipped and started falling backwards. i knew iwas gunna die so I squeesed my eyes shut so I wouldnt feel the pain. But instead i felt warm arms.

Opening my eyes, Jasper was there, and was holding me.

"Jasper how did you fu**in get here so fast!" I demanded, smoothing my wavy hair out and cheking my makeup.

"What are you talking about? I was just by Mike he said

"No you werent!" I said. ?/?/YOu were at your locker!"

All of a sudden I saw Bella swan looking over at me. I realised the same thing had happened to her last year - nobody believe that edward Cullen had come and saved ehr from that ass Tyler's truck. I really hated him, he had asked me out like five times but I couldnt stand his dread locks, plus he was black and i think he smoked weed a lot and drugs are bad

I didn't know why guys asked me out so much. I was skinny and not that pretty but somehow I got a offer every week. But nothing could have prepared me for Jaspers next words

"Mackynzey will you go out with me?"

I felt a tear in my blue eye as I nodded. I didnt even know why I was crying until I realised how big of a crush I had on him.

END OF CHAPTER 1!

SO what do u guys think? good not good? NO FLAMES PLZ


	2. Chapter 2

"Jasper!" I called to him aftre school running towards him.

"oh hi Kenzey! I was thinking for our date we could go and see the new Harry Potter movie!"

"no way. harry potter is stupid and the only hot guy is dracoe malfoy!"

"Oh. okay how about Facepunch? bella says it is really scary!"

"I dont like scary movies jasper."

"Its okay, if u get scared you can lean on me!"

"oh my god I have that song on my iPhone! only cause my brother put it on."

"what kind of music do you like to listen to?"

"um, Lil wayne, kesha, lady gaga, justin bieber, and the black eyed peas."

"I love the black eyed peas."

"I know right! There music is sooo good."

"They might be coming to Seattle soon! If they do we should see them."

"ok. um jasper?"

"Ya Kenzey?"

"I love you."

"really?"

"yes. I do. I don't know why I only just realised it suddenly, but I do. I no you rlly loved Alice thogh so its ok if you dont love me back." I felt like crying.

he hugged me, I could feel his strong muscles through his shirt.

"I love you more then Alice. She was a B**ch and you are so much prettier than her and skinnier too."

"YOu think i'm prettier then Alcie?"

"You are so beatiful. When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change."

"LOL I have that song too! But seriously thank you so much I dont think i am pretty at all."

"Mike thinks you are really pretty and so do I. You are prettier than Bella Swan!"

"No way! Nobody is prettier than her!" It was true, she was stunning

"Nope, you're prettier."

"Awww."

"I have something to tell you too Kenzey"

"Yes Jasper?'

He took me into the forest and we made out for a while. Finally he told me. "I am a vampire. But I dont wanna drink your blood."

"WHAT!1?"

end of chap 2 read review! no flames


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi Jasper" I ran up to him the next day at school and jumped into his arms he spun me around like I only weighed 100 pounds but I only was 110 pounds.

"I cant believe you aren't scared that Im a vampire" he breathed, his hot mouth inches from my pink lips, lightly dabbed with lip gloss.

"I think its sexy," I whispered quietly into his ears.

"I won't drink your blood. Kenzey I love you way to much." He smiled, showing his fangs.

"I will always trust you and love you more!" I laughed. He put me down when the bell rang so I ran away into class.

I noticed Mike was glaring at me all of advanced algebra. I think he is jealous of how I was dating jasper.

After class, I decided to take a walk around the forest. I stepped over crunchy leaves na dbranches, it started raining. It was scary – I started running back as fast as I could but all of the sudden Mike jumped out at me out of the blue.

"If I cant have u nobody can!" He screamed, throwing himself on me with his knife. He started kissing me but I screamed so loud that all of a sudden his head was ripped off and thrown away by Jasper.

"Oh my f**king god you saved me Jasper!" I laghed and jumped up and we started making out.

Jasper slid his hand down my pants and we took all of our clothes off and started doing it.

"oh oh" I gasped and laughed.

We put our clothes back on and ran back to school.

After my other classes I found out I got a 95 a 96 and an 86 on my exams.

"Your so smart I heard you are going to win a school money prize for doing so well!' Jasper said after school.

"Well im not nerdy just good at history and science and stuff. "

"Definitly!" he said,

"wait a second, I don't feel good." I ran to the bathroom and threw up everything I had eaten that day – which wasn't a lot just some sushi and fruit and carrot sticks.

"are you okay baby?" jasper came in and cradled me.

"Ya, definitly just feelin a little sick that's all." I smiled, wiping my mouth.

"Okay. Wanna go to a hotel tonight our something like we did in the forest?'

"oh my god yes! You are so f**king sexy I want you to myself."

"how about we go to…PARIS!"

End of chap 3 whachu think?


	4. Chapter 4

"oh my gawd Jasper I cant go to Paris!" I said to him the next day after kissing and kissing him he copped like 12 feels.

"why not baby whats the matter? u scared of me I thought you werent?" I he started crying.

"No baby listen to me." i said huggin him but he was taller and stronger so it wasnt like I was masculine or nothing.

"Ya Kenzey what is it?"

"I think I might be preggnent." told him carefully, wiping away his tears kindly.

"oh my god really? that is great?" 

"I know right we can be like quinn and finn from Glee except we wont break up !"

"THat is so true! I love you Kenzey!"

"I love you more baby."

We kissed and made out some more.

"I am having a girl I went to the ultrasounds today. What shoudl we name her Jas?"

"I love you so much lets name her Kenzey too!"

"No way. How about Aishlynna? Its pretty. She'll be beautiful with a guy as handsome as you beign the dad."

"SHell be beautiful because you will be her mom. yeah Aishlynna is a great name. Say lets just go to Paris. It will be fun!"

"Okay Jas. But promise and remember you cant drink her blood when she is born!"

"What?" He gasped.

"I am just kidding Jas. I love you.'

'I love u more baby" he said.

I looked in the mirror after schhool before our flight. I packed a bunch of thongs and my other lingerie tht I knew jasper would find sexy.

"Mom I am going to Paris also I am pregnent with jASPERS baby"

"Okay huney. make sure to get your homework done. have u picked a nem for the baby yet?"

"ya mom. Aishlynna."

"Nice."

"Mom i might move in with Jas is that ok?"

"yes I know u love him."

"ok thanks! lets go to Paris! i said to jasper who was at the door.

When we got to Paris we went to the top of the eiffel tower. Jasper turned to me and said he ws going to go back to the bottom and meet me back at the hotel later.

"ok" i said to him.

"hey Kenzey!" I looked beside me it was Jacob Black!

"Hi Jacob!" I said we went out for like a year a little while ago he was so hot.

"Listen wanna go look at some art?"

"Ya!" I said.

Before I knew it we were back at Jacob's hotel room and were doing it in the bathtub and the sink.

"Oh my god Jacob I cant be having sex with you!"

"Ya sure u can."

"No I love Jasper!"

I ran back to the hotel room and told Jasper what happened. "Its ok baby" he said to me. "Its just lust I know its not as good with me than him."

"Im sorry." I said. "its just that now that Ive had sex with him the baby might not be yours anymore!"

"oh my god your right" he said.


	5. Chapter 5

8 and a half months later

Jas and I def stayed together even after the paris incident but now I was pregnent. I still had suuuuper skinny arms and legs though so I didnt look fat at ALL just pregnent. Jasper and i still had sex all the time everywhere all night. He didnt mind that I was preg he thought it was kind of seyx we were just worried about whoos baby it was.

"Jasp what are we gunna do?"

"I dont know baby its so hard right now. Im not hurt that u did it with Jacob. But im just worried about aishlynna."

"Me too sexy. Im already going to have the baby soon do you promise to be there with me in the ER?"

"I promise mackynzey I love you 5ever."

"I love you more then FORever too."

We made out for a really long time until he took off my shirt. We fondled eachothers chests and i even went so far as to bite at him like i was an angry tiger. He bit me back accept ALL OF A SUDDEN the blood from his bite started gushing out everywhere.

"OH MY F**KING GOD" he screamed and cried, picking me up because i was only 120 pounds with the baby and ran me to the hospital

The doctors came in and started performing extream surgery i knew carlile was there he was operating on me too.

There was blod everywhere on the floors and all over me the doctors and especially jas.

"SAVE ASIHLYNNA" I screeched, coughing up blood.

They cut me open I screamed I was dyin and the doctors pulled her out she was crying but she had beautiful beatiful blonde hair that flowed down on her back like sunshine kisses and sunflowers it was golden like all the gifts and presents jas showered me with because he calls me princess.

"holy f**k she is gorgeous can I hold her?" i asked

Carlile cryed a bit when he saw how beautiful our baby was he might have been jelus but he handed me the baby. I cradled It and tHEN handed it to jas.

"oh my f**king god she is the most greatest baby alive she is beautiful. Hello aishlynna"

After they wiped some blod off her we got to tak her to the other part of the hospital for the paternitie test

"I am back with the results!1" said the dr and he carried a mysterius piece of paper it was super tense.

"well kenzey you are the mother"

"and the father?' jas asked.

We squeezed our hands together hoping for the best.!

The dr sighed. "I am sorry mr Cullen."

"its Jacob black?"

"no. it is someone named mike newton"

"BUT I NEVER HAD SEX WITH HIM?" I screamd.

Jas started crying. "no, you didn't kenzey. But I did. Before the forest incident."

I gasped "what about Jessica?

"she wouldn't put out for him…so I had this urge. I kind of raped him while imagining it was u but consenshal-"

i didnt let him finish butt instead ran out sobbing and crying on my knees.

When I turned the corner I saw edward Cullen beating the sh*t out of bella swan"

"oh im sorry ill go way." I cryed again, my frosty blue eyes meeting his melty butterscotch ones.

Edward ran after me and took my hand. "I love you kenzey."

"no I cant deal with this right now!" I cryed. his arms went around my skinny body I had lost even more weight since aishlynna's birth and was down to 80 poudns.

"please. marry me?"

"i have to do something first OKAY?" I said

"OKAY."

I went back to where jasper and aishlynnah were and I grabbed stupid bithc mike's baby by the legs.

I ran ot with the stupid kid and went to the reserve where Jacob and the other indians lived.

I went to the cliff where quill was and I handed him the baby

"i don't get it"

"turn it into a wolf and throw it off the cliff" I said crying again and going back to edward.

"okay edward. I will marry you." I cryd but would I go through with it?. i would never forgive jasper ever for ever having sex with a guy but maybe I couldn't just marry edward suddenly he put me into the most arouzing kiss I had ever had…nd within ten minutes he was raping me…but I was liking it

End of chap 5 i worked extreamly hard on this one it actually made me tear up when i wus riting it I new kenzey had to make a togh choice butt im not a homophobick . Also itsnot baby murder because it wasn't her baby its was mikes

ps srry about the wait iv been supper busy latly and I culdnt find my laptop charger but I wrote a lot a new capters so they will be comin out rlly soon! – Icy.. :3 :3 – ps I no my name is Gladice but u can call me Icy fer short.


	6. Chapter 6

"so edward for the weddin shuld we have it like outside or like…. At a church"

"f*ck god he's stupid and made me a vampire!"

"ok your totally right NO CHURCHES. Plus that stupid baby was mikes when god could of made it jaspers"

"did jasper rlly have sex with a guymike?"

"yah. I cant believe it thouh I never thought he was gay"

"but maybe hes not gay, kenzye?"

"why else wuld he have sex with mike newton if he wasn't gay I don't like gays but I don't not like gays"

"MACKYNZEY BRITTNEY RAYNA WATERVIEW!" a voice shouted and screamed, as I lookd and saw jasper running into the room.

"you're name is so beautiful kenzey." edward pulled his arms around my waist I could feel his thingy pressing on my back

"what do you want you stupid mike newton do-er"

"aishlynna is dead"

"that stupid baby was never my aishlynna! its yours and mikes babys"

"mike is dead now! Whats it matter! Please take me back kenzey"

I started making out with edward and we started doing it in front of jasper

"oh ya oh ya oh baby ya" I purposely said sexily to make him mad

"STOP KENZEY"

I stopped and ran my white skinny fingers through my beautiful dark brown hair. I batted my blue eys which were painted with lots of black makeup "okay ill stop but im marrying edward I cant be with you"

'please kenzey we can have another baby but if you don't have sexe with jacob or ed than it will always be your baby"

"no jas im marrying edward I love him so much and hes so romantic and a good lover. He never had sex with boys"

"BUT MACKYNZEY! Edward beat up and raped bella like all the time I would never do that to you"

It was true. Edward slapped me and kind of didnt ask me for sex but I really liked it and thot it was kind of hot

"well jas maybe hes just roleplaying!"

'I will slay some ugly people for you! Ill turn them into beautiful vampires"

"turn ME into a vampire why don't oyu."

"then how will we have our baby?"

I ran to him and jumped in his arms. "oh jasper how could I ever stop loving you lets have our true aishlynna!"

"but sweetie we cant name it aishlynna. Too many bad memories"

"okay baby how about…Starrlyn Midnight Cullen?"

"beautiful name. but wut if it's a boy?"

"it wont be a boy. I can already feel her growing inside me now but metaphoriccly lets go have sex so she can grow for real and we can have her soon!"

'I love you so much kenzey. Will you marry me?"

'yes!" he put the beautiful diamond safire ring onto my pale finger and spun me around cause I was only 80 pounds and pretty.

I walked by bella swan on the way to our hotel room. That b*tch looked ugly when I saw us in the mirror

'kenzey your beautiful. Lets make sure starrlyn is beatifuler."

After we finished having sex jasper turned to me and kissed my cheek and said something

"what was that? Hey jas why are you crying!"

"I killed jacob, mike, and now ive killed alice and emmete and Rosalie."

'why did you kill them?'

"first it started out they were taking all my stuff and your stuff and they took all oru couples stuff like when we watchd glee together and they took the dvds so I got mad and we got in a big fight of whether to turn u into a vampire so I killd them."

"its ok I forgive u."

"but now…I want to kill myself!"

End of chapter 6

So this chaptr is bettr I workd extra hard on this cause ive decided I wanna be like makynzey ive already died my hair dark brown and got extensions and I am going to buy blue contact lenses soon. I have to drop some weight to be as skinny as her but I think shes so inspirational! If you could be any char from **TRUEST** who wuld you be? lol


	7. Chapter 7

it wus a tusday when i woke up and ran to jas who was makin me breakfast but onyl salad becaus bacon makes you fat

"hay baby"

"hay jas starlynn will be due any day now"

'i know right btw edward recommendid this rlly good brand of ciggies!"

'but jas smokin will kill da baby"

'no it wont i smoked when you were preggnent"

'okay.' i took the ciggie and lit it and made beautiful smoke rings that frormed into a hart.

"I LOVE YOU JAS!'

we started doing it right then even though it might be tromatizing for the baby

jasper started cryin again.

"jas i told you, they took your glee dvds and they got mad and you got mad and you foght. but u shuldnt kill urself cause o that."

"but baby i cant live with this no more what if she groes up liwk me.!111!"

he pulled out a gun from his fly and shot jhimself in tha head.

"OH MY F**KING GO-!' i screamed but culdnt call fer help because my water broke and the baby came out covered in darck black blood

i went to the store and boght sum diapers for the baby i didnt no if it wwas a girl yet i didnt have time to check i had to buy it food

i came back and put it in the high chair. i checked its privatez

IT HAD A PENIS!

all of a sudden the baby started growning really tall and went through puberty and adolescence within a matter of minutesa! blonde hair sprouted from its head and chest and secrets areas and its eyes becae caramelly.

i culdnrt believe myy eyes. it was jasper reincarnated.

"OMG JASPER UR ALIVE!11!"

then we started makin out and had sum more sex

all of the sudden bella swann walked in and saw the dead body and then jaspers new body

she started convulsing on the floor. she also groped his fine derrhiere while she had her seizzure

"YOU B*TCH GET OFF MY MAN" i screamed and clawed her eyes out

edward ran in and pulled her off me

jasper being protective ran and murdurd him.

bella swan started crying. but i didnt care

suddenly - jas began cryng again.

"NOOOOO JAS!"

he picked up tghe gun and shot himself. before i knew both of his bodies were on top of each other and dead and bleeding everywhere.

i hoped the sex we had before made me preggers.

end of chap 7.

**A/N: so i startid cryin while ritin this chapt because i fell so bad for jaspar he had to ggo thru so much. i got so emoshunal that i had to stop for a whil b4 continuin pls enjoy next chapter out s00n.**


	8. Chapter 8

I wld name name my new twins Safyre Flayme and Starlynn Mydnit. They were doo any minute now.

i didnt no how i got on withut jas by my side and withut d sex we alwaus had.1

i smoked sum ciggies to drown d pain but the smoke came out in clouds that looked like his face and i started cryin

"JASPER HOW DO I GO ON WITHT YOUUUU!"

all of the suddin the babys started comin out!

"AHHHH" i screamed blood poured out and my you-know-what was hurting to much i fell over. the babys came out and screeched

they had locks of dark brown hair like my beatiful hair but not as. both were really skinny like me. i was glad

suddinly the thought of aishlynna came to mind. i ddint regret killin her when she was the baby of homopphobesexual sex

"here jas look at our beautiufl children"

"OMG they're so pretty and skinny like you!" Jasper held them in his arms

Bella and edwyrd ran n saw the babies they started cryin at their beauty because now bella was expecting too!11

"Jasper?" I asked

"ya baby?"

"i wana gho to china with you."

"ok baby. lets leave safyre flayme and Starlynn mydnighte here okayu baby"  
>"<p>

"ya ok"

"bella will u watch d babys 4 us?'

"ya"

we went to china t was rlly fun we had lotsa sex even on d great wall of china here is the storyu

"OH JAS BABY" i was orgazmik and on the wall all of the sudden in the misty green mountains I STATED FALLING OFF!

"kynzey i will save you!' jap screamd jumpin after mee diving down in the air

HOLY F*CKKKKKKK!" i hit he ground, i felt myself diyin and my bones were shattered and crushed

"jaspyr" i culd barely wisper i new i wuld dye in the nxt minite

he opened his mouth an lite shon out restoring my life and my virginity

"JASPER" I LOVE YOU

we got back to Forks and we found out that the babys ha\d grown rlly qickly.

end of chapt 8

A/N: so dis chap wasnt as emotionall stop inboxing me on my spellin! ur jus jeluis. i need my friends to supposrt me as i rite sum o thes chapters kits hard emotionwiase 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: so liek i havnt had da time to rit dis but im bak and will be ritin more much later soon!**

so i survivd d grate wall of china incedant but i wus worrid abut bella and mah babys

"OMFG BELLA WAT DID U DO TO STARLYNN AND SAFYREE LIKE WHAT THE FUUU*K!

'well kynzyey btch ive hidden them...you have to guess where dey r and u have 1 gues. if ur rong imma shoot you with my .45!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" JASPER RAN IN, nd he tryed 2 save me again but a shot rang out

END OF TRUEST BOOK 1 !

so its been a fun ryde guys and i will rite d seequil soon so stay tuned!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo icey


	10. Chapter 10

TRUEST BOOK TWO HAS BEEN PUBLISHED PLES SEE MY PROFILE FOR

"BLOOD MOON"


End file.
